Kokoro Traîte Story
by LieselAiya
Summary: Ao comprar aquela luxuosa mansão em Paris, ela não sabe o quanto a sua vida esta para mudar. Syaoran precisa terminar logo com isso. Dois destinos. Um único sentimento! - COMPLETA! -
1. A mansão

Doce melodia no piano alguem tocava e a conversa entre nós dois se estreitava:

-...Mas você tem que dizer que a ama ... - ela me implorava.

- Não, não vou conseguir. - respondia seguramente.

- Oras, como não?! É tão fácil dizer essas palavras... - ela sussurrava no meu ouvido.

- Pra mim não é tão simples, não vou dizer, eu nunca senti amor por ela... Entretanto a você eu digo, eu sinto...eu te amo! - ela me olhou saindo do quarto apressadamente, temendo que alguém pudesse ter nos escutado.

*Fim do Flash Back.*

*Flash Back*

Doce melodia no piano alguem tocava e a conversa entre nós dois se estreitava:

-...Mas você tem que dizer que a ama ... - ela me implorava.

- Não, não vou conseguir. - respondia seguramente.

- Oras, como não?! É tão fácil dizer essas palavras... - ela sussurrava no meu ouvido.

- Pra mim não é tão simples, não vou dizer, eu nunca senti amor por ela... Entretanto a você eu digo, eu sinto...eu te amo! - ela me olhou saindo do quarto apressadamente, temendo que alguém pudesse ter nos escutado.

*Fim do Flash Back.*

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dando passos largos, eu andava pelas ruas de Paris. Um estrangeiro de descendência chinesa não era bem visto entre as pessoas da cidade, mas isso não importava nem um pouco para mim, o que eu queria fazer naquela cidade já estava decidido. Tudo já estava traçado e planejado nos mínimos detalhes.

Parei em frente a uma luxuosa casa de cor marfim de portões pequenos, onde na frente havia um jardim com belas flores vermelhas e toquei a campainha. Sr. Sorata logo apareceu à porta, o dono e proprietário daquela linda casa, acenou para que eu entrasse.

Na sala, o Sr. Sorata, me observava aos detalhes, sabia muito bem o que ele estava pensando. Eu vestia um casaco preto, calças largas da mesma cor, a camiseta desbotada, que aparecia um pouco pois o casaco estava desabotoado, e calçava sapatos que pareciam muito gastados de tanto caminhar pelas ruas daquela bela cidade. "Simples" deve estar pensando ou "Será que ele é milionário?".

- Por favor, sente-se! – Sorata acenou para o sofá que havia logo atrás de mim.

- Obrigado! - sentei-me, um pouco nervoso.

- Recebi seu telefonema Sr. Li...Certo?! – indagou.

- Sim! – respondi ligeiro.

- Então... - Sorata sentou em um sofá à minha frente e inclinou para uma mesinha que havia entre nós. Pegou uma pasta e me entregou – Veja. Aqui estão algumas fotos da mansão que o Sr. está interessado.

- Hum! – Peguei e começei a folhear. A primeira foto mostrava a fachada da mansão, um tanto antiga e com a pintura mal acabada, porém em um estilo oriental sem igual. Eu queria aquela mansão, queria comprá-la a qualquer custo! Porém o preço era demasiado alto para mim, mas este era o propósito. Aquela mansão ainda seria minha!

- Então, Sr. Li, como pode ver, a casa está sem a pintura adequada. Porém, com alguns ajustes, ela irá ficar perfeita. – Sorriu Sr. Sorata.

- Sim. – Agora observava a lateral da mansão e cada cômodo que havia nela: Sala de estar, cozinha, os dez quartos que possuía, uma suíte, os banheiros. Tudo nela era maravilhoso. – Sr. Sorata, a mansão já vem mobiliada?- indagei.

- Sim! Os moveis estão em perfeitas condições. – Sorata percebeu que eu estava nervoso. – Huun...Desculpe-me, mas - Sorata avançara um pouco mais perto de mim e olhava profundamente em meu olhar - O Sr. tem certeza de que quer a casa?!

Olhei por cima das fotos para o Sr. Sorata, encarando-o. Sorata ficou sem graça. Olhou para baixo e se afastou, desculpando-se novamente.

- Não. Quem me desculpa sou eu. – Coloquei as fotos de um jeito brusco na pasta e joguei-a em cima da mesa. Pra mim já chega. Não iria dar certo. – Esse meu jeito é meio duvidoso, não é o que o Sr. está pensando?! – agora eu o encarava novamente.

- Sim, mas... - Sr. Sorata ficou quieto.

- É uma bela casa! - indaguei quebrando o silêncio e o clima. Eu estava realmente nervoso.

- Ah, com licença! – Uma mulher acabara de entrar. – Ah... ah, desculpe, Sorata, eu pensei que estivesse sozinho. Com licença então – Ela era jovem e bonita, com um olhar deprimido no rosto que a beleza não conseguia esconder.

- Não. - falou se levantando do sofá - Deixe-me apresentá-los. – disse Sr. Sorata. – Este é o Sr. Li, e esta é minha esposa. – levantando-me, ele olhou para mim e eu olhei para a Srª muito rápido, esta fez o mesmo. Não apertei as mãos dela e nem ela inclinou as dela para mim. Eu queria terminar logo aquilo, queria logo aquilo tudo resolvido.

A Srª Arisugawa olhou para a mesinha e viu a pasta com as fotos da mansão meio bagunçadas.

- Desculpe-me, mas... Sorata, você estava vendendo a mansão para o Sr. Li?! – olhou, preocupada, para Sr. Sorata.

- Sim. Porque vo.. ?

- Ohh! Deus, eu acabei de vender para uma jovem! – interrompeu a Srª Sorata.

Olhei assustado, mas com certo riso para o jeito que a Srª Sorata havia dito aquilo. E pelo que ela tenha feito tambem.

- É, então... bem... - Sr. Sorata olhou para seus pés, sem graça.

- Tudo bem, eu vou-me embora. – Satisfeito me direcionava para a porta.

- Não, espere! Nós temos outras mansões, até mesmo casas mais simples.- Disse o Sr. Sorata.

- Não, obrigada.- Mal disse isso, eu já estava fechando a porta atrás de mim e indo embora.

Andando nas belas ruas de Paris, comecei a sentir mais frio. O vento soprava e assobiava em meus ouvidos e apertei-me ainda mais dentro do meu casaco preto desbotado. Depois de meia hora de caminhada, parei em frente a uma mansão em estilo oriental. Sim, aquela era a mansão das fotos. Vi em uma das imagens o endereço da mansão e resolvi conhecê-la ao vivo. Fiquei surpreso. A mansão era muito mais bonita do que se via nas fotografias.

Aquele era o lugar em que eu queria viver. Viver com uma pessoa muito especial. Casar, ter filhos. Eu queria ser feliz. Entretanto alguém já a havia comprado.

Exatamente como eu esperava...


	2. A Verdadeira Dona da Mansão

Um carro muito luxuoso parou em frente à mansão. Os vidros eram espelhados, logo eu não conseguia ver quem era a pessoa que o dirigia. O motorista também não desceu de pronto. Eu estava do outro lado da rua, observando. "Será que é ela?", pensei. O motorista abriu a porta do carro e meu coração disparou. Era agora. A linda motorista saiu do carro. "Sim só podia ser". Era a dona da mansão. "É linda", sussurrei. A jovem estava vestida com um conjunto que caia muito bem em seu corpo de silhueta regular. Seus cabelos balançavam no vento frio daquela tarde. A jovem, ao fechar a porta do carro, olhou na minha direção e sorriu. Eu devia sorrir para ela de volta, mas seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas me impediam, aqueles olhos me fizeram entrar em total transe, minhas pernas não respondiam e meu nervosismo era maior do que minha missão. Eu tinha que me mover. Tinha que ir para lá. Mas algo não estava certo! Não devia. Mas tinha que ir!

A jovem já estava abrindo o portão quando eu indaguei.

- Com licença. - não percebi que caminhara até lá.

Ela se assustou e se virou. Depois que viu que era o rapaz que a observava, sorriu novamente.

- Seu sorriso é... ah desculpe... - corei. – É a mansão...

- Sim, eu a comprei Sr...?- ela sorria ainda mais.

- Li... Meu nome é Syaoran Li.

- Sr. Li. - sorrindo.

- E... E o seu?- indaguei.

- Desculpe, eu pergunto o seu e nem digo o meu. Eu sou Sakura Hime.- disse, sorrindo docemente.

- Lindo nome...Hime - olhando para seus olhos facinantes.

- É. Então... eu vou..

- A Srª Sorata... Ela me deve uma... - interrompi.

- Huuum?! – Sakura parou de sorrir.

- Ah, sim... Bem. É que acabei de sair da casa do Sr. Sorata, e ele ia me vender a mansão. Porém... - parei de falar, sabia qual seria sua reação agora.

- Bem, cheguei primeiro! - me olhando e sorrindo agora sem graça - Ah, desculpe...

- Não tem nada demais. – ela me surpreendeu, se eu dissesse isso a um amigo que conheci nos bares da grande Paris ou a qualquer um desconhecido, eles teriam rido ou até mesmo dito "Você?! Mas não parece ser milionário!". Entretanto ela não disse isso e tão pouco me olhou de cima a baixo. Algo nela era diferente. Especial talvez. Meu coração não parava de bater aceleradamente. Isso não acontecera... Deve ser pelo motivo..sim só podia ser.

- Hãã... Agora eu... - disse quebrando o silêncio, e eu não tirava meus olhos dos dela, mas aquelas esmeraldas ora me mirava rápido ora se desviavam rapidamente para a mansão. Era timida de certo modo.

- A desculpe eu estou te atrapalhando, né? –interrompi ela e pela primeira vez na frente dela, eu consegui sorrir.

- É... Não, que isso! É que bem... Eu estou muito ansiosa para ver essa mansão. Não agüentava mais viver ali, naquele lugar... as pessoas me faziam mal, eu me sentia estranha, e eu não... - parou de sorrir. - Ah, desculpe. Eu já estou falando demais. - balançava a cabeça negativamente, agora ela parecia atordoada.

Fiquei em silêncio. Era melhor ela continuar. Mas Sakura também permaneceu calada. Desviei derrepente meu olhar para outra bela esmeralda que ela possuía em seu pescoço, mas esta era legítima. Ela notou então meu ato e indagou derrepente:

- "Rica e mimada, uma garota que veio para a França em busca de paixões e dinheiro e ainda quem sabe fama" Todos pensam assim de mim, com você não esta sendo diferente - dissera isso olhando para a mansão, ela parecia nervosa a apreensiva.

- E se eu dissesse que não?

Ela olhou agora nos meus olhos fixamente. Eu retribuía agora o olhar. Continuei:

- Eu acho que você é uma garota doce, gentil com os outros, gosta de amizades, amigos, porem não tem nenhum com quem pode confiar, é solitária de certo modo. Pode ser rica, milionária, porém tem um jeito humilde de ser.

Ela riu meio irônica.

- Ah, errei. – disse retribuindo o sorriso.

- Não.

Eu sabia perfeitamente o que ela estava pensando. Eu era o único que havia dito aquilo para ela.

- Bem, acho que estou te atrasando né?! Desculpe-me. – disse.

Eu já estava virando de costas, quando ela me surpreendeu. Era exatamente aquilo que previa.

- É Sr. Li. Assim que eu me mudar para cá, e a mansão estiver do meu jeito, você aceitaria tomar alguma coisa comigo aqui?

Não fiquei surpreso. Esperava aquele pedido também.

- Sim, mas com uma condição... - disse desafiador e sorrindo.

- Qual? – ela retribuiu o sorriso.

- Não me chame de Sr. Li, me chame de Syaoran. –disse.

- Claro, como quiser, Syaoran – disse-me, um pouco nervosa.

Depois, ela retirou da bolsa uma agenda, abriu em qualquer página e me entregou junto com uma caneta.

- Então pode me dar seu número de telefone?!

Peguei rapidamente e escrevi.

- Te telefono assim que estiver tudo certo. –disse ela, sorrindo e guardando a agenda na bolsa.

- Então está combinado. – levantei minha mão. Ela, então a apertou, sua mão tinha um toque macio, suave. Num gesto não intencionado beijei a sua mão. Ela ficou surpresa e pude notar suas bochechas um tanto rosadas.

-Então até mais. – disse sorrindo e ela me respondeu "Até".

Virei-me, finalmente me desprendendo daquelas esmeraldas verdes, caminhando com certa dor no coração, um sentimento de culpa.


	3. Espera

Já se passara uma semana depois de ter conhecido Sakura. Ao som de minha musica preferida, eu só tinha pensamentos nela. Mas porque exatamente nela? Eu amava outro alguém. Será que eu estava fazendo certo?! Será que não me arrependeria. Mas agora eu já dei o primeiro lance. Tenho que terminar logo isso. Olho para o telefone que fica na cabeceira da minha cama. Penso: "Quando será que ela iria me telefonar?". Arrumar uma mansão não era fácil. Entretanto ela não estaria sozinha, ela era rica. Ouvi então alguém bater na porta do meu apartamento. Levantei-me da cama e fui ver quem era. Fiquei surpreso ao ver Watanuki, mais magro do que antes parado na frente da minha porta.

- Syaoran, meu velho amigo – falou já entrando no meu apartamento. Cumprimentou-me e sentou-se no sofá. – ele sorria.

- Watanuki como descobriu que eu estava aqui?! – perguntei fechando a porta.

- Informações meu velho amigo. Não são todos os dias que se encontra algum descendente de chinês estranho andando pelas ruas de Paris – sorriu.

- Huuuun. – estava olhando para o chão. Ainda com os pensamentos longe dali.

- O que foi Syaoran?! Você nunca mais apareceu no Reservior Bar, tem muitas garotas com saudades de você. – disse-me com cara de pervo.

- Hahahaha...- respondi sem graça.

Logo quando me mudei para Paris a primeira coisa que fiz foi conhecer os pontos turísticos sortidos da cidade. Conheci Watanuki no Reservior Bar, muito famoso na cidade, este Bar era ponto para estrangeiros pervos como Watanuki e eu. Havia muita bebida barata e mulheres dançando a todo tempo. Não sei ao certo do passado de Watanuki, mas ele como eu era de origem oriental. E o mesmo não sabe do meu. Não tínhamos tempo para esses tipos de conversa.

- O que foi Syaoran? Você esta estranho, não é assim...Cade aquele rosto de alegria? E ai? – olhou-me - Vamos sair hoje à noite? "Pegar" algumas gatinhas? - Watanuki soltou altas gargalhadas - Cara se não tem idéia, faz muito tempo que não "pego" uma, desde aquele dia que você sumiu com aquela cantora estrangeira, atração principal no Reservior Bar, o que você e ela andaram aprontando?! – soltou uma gargalhada ainda maior.

Eu não sorri. Fechei a cara. Eu devia estar feliz com aquela situação. Muito feliz. Entretanto por algum motivo eu não queria sorrir por nada. Não sentia vontade. E também não queria sair, não queria mais ver o Watanuki. Desejava apagar esse meu passado. Viver uma vida feliz com ela. Sim, quem sabe?. Era possível ainda. Daria tempo. Tomei então uma decisão precipitada.

- Watanuki, por favor. Finja que eu não existo mais para você. – falando serio abri a porta do meu apartamento para ele sair. Eu não tive coragem de olhar em seus olhos.

- Eii... Syao... – Watanuki parou de soltar suas gargalhadas e olhava agora firme para mim.

- Por favor. – o interrompi.

- Okay Syaoran. Amigo igual a você se encontra em qualquer esquina mesmo. –Watanuki disse isso se levantando e saindo bruscamente do meu apartamento.

Bati a porta fechando-a. "Amigo igual a você se encontra em qualquer esquina", essas palavras ficaram me remoendo por dentro. Não queria ser mais "um qualquer". Não. Ela não me aceitaria.

Fui ao banheiro e olhei para o espelho. Olhava-me. Eu teria mesmo que seguir os conselhos dela. As lembranças daquele dia me veio a cabeça. _"Mesmo você já sendo atraente, com mais cuidado ficará ainda mais atraente, ficaria irresistível" ela sussurava com seu doce aroma, tocando suas mãos doces em meu rosto._ Sim eu teria que mudar, arrumar-me, dar um jeito na minha aparência. Comecei a fazer a barba ali mesmo. Ela não estava grande, mas já dava para notar os primeiros fios nascendo. Depois comecei a observar as roupas que vestia. Eu me vestia da pior forma. Não como um mendigo, porem eu poderia me vestir melhor. Com as minhas economias não dariam pra comprar as roupas que eu queria...Teria que pedir dinheiro emprestado! Não. Para que eu iria pedir dinheiro emprestado?!. Eu sei muito bem aonde eu conseguiria.


	4. Uma Flor

De camiseta preta e calça jeans de grife, eu andava nas ruas de Paris. O sol estava radiante, o dia estava lindo, os pássaros cantavam com mais alegria. As pessoas nas ruas não me viam com desdém, eu estava mais feliz e preocupado ao mesmo tempo. Recebi o telefonema dela três dias atrás. A voz doce, meiga e gentil no telefone, parecia um anjo a soar uma canção. Ela estava me prendendo. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Não mesmo. Estava indo de encontro a ela. O que nos conversaríamos nele?! Porem eu já sabia de muita coisa. Já sabia das informações necessárias.

Toquei a campainha. Agora a mansão estava com uma pintura impecável, muito mais bonita do que naquele dia. Descendo as escadas da fachada da frente uma mulher alta, magra, bela, os cabelos cortados na altura do pescoço, veio ao meu encontro. Já havia visto aquele rosto em um outro lugar mas não como ele esta agora. Ela era familiar.

- Ola Sr. Li, Sakura esta a sua espera. – ela sorriu um sorriso sínico, eu retribui.

Ela abriu o portão e eu entrei caminhando ao seu lado. Ambos com o mesmo sentimento a mesma ansiedade. Entramos então na mansão A sala de recepções era ampla e no centro havia um grande vaso de flores. As escadas logo atrás se dividiam em duas para outros cômodos.

- Fique aqui espere um momento. – disse-me e se virou andando como uma gazela para um outro cômodo que ficava do lado das escadas, parece que era a cozinha. Demorou-se uns 3 minutos e voltou.

- Ela te espera no jardim, por favor, me acompanhe.

- Sim. - eu estava nervoso.

Acompanhei-a. Ela saia para o mesmo cômodo que havia entrado antes. Como eu havia pensado era a cozinha. Toda mobiliada. Linda, com os moveis brancos reluzentes. Saímos da cozinha. O jardim era ainda mais lindo. Flores de muitas espécies que o frio de Paris suportava estavam plantadas ali. Mas a flor mais linda daquele jardim estava sentada em uma mesinha logo a alguns passos dali. Eu olhava pra ela sorrindo como nunca havia sorrido. A recepcionista passou na minha frente derrepente ficando do lado da Sakura e me olhando agora aborrecida. Olhei-a sem graça. Então Sakura disse:

- Ola Syaoran! – disse sorrindo e se levantou, estendeu suas mãos para as minhas.

- Oi...Him...Quer dizer Sakura! – apertei novamente aquela mão quente e afável.

A recepcionista me fitou ainda mais com um olhar nada amável. Soltei as mãos de Sakura.

- Bem Syaoran esta é a minha governanta Yuuko. Vocês já devem ter se falado na recepção, não é?! – sorrindo.

O sorriso dela era encantador. Quando eu ia responder Yuuko intrometeu:

- Na verdade não. Foi só relação entre visita e empregado.

Sakura se surpreendeu.

- Mas Yuuko já disse que você não é empregada é como se fosse da família.

Aquelas palavras me doeram o coração. Família. Como eu queria ter uma. E como ela também queria ter. Entretanto as condições. Naquela hora eu não sabia o que dizer para Sakura.

- Bem vou deixá-los a sós minha querida. – Yuuko disse se inclinando para Sakura e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Me fez lembrar o beijo traidor que Judas deu em Jesus.

- Então Syaoran, sente-se. – ela sentou na cadeira da mesinha de jardim, e me sentei na frente dela em outra. – Quer tomar alguma coisa?!

- Sim! – sorri.

- Você é quieto...sempre foi assim?! –indagou.

- Na verdade não, é que eu acabei de conhecer você então...

Ela me interrompeu em apenas um sorriso. Como era belo esse sorriso. Como eu queria vê-lo novamente. Sakura pegou um telefone, que parecia um celular e exclamou nele: --- "Por favor um suco natural e..."

- Syaoran o que você quer? - falou-me meio sussurrando.

- Bem o mesmo também para mim. - sorri.

- "Dois sucos naturais de laranja por favor." – desligou o fone e colocou sobre a mesa.

- Bem Syaoran.- olhou para mim - Na verdade eu queria te perguntar algo...

Sim eu já previa, já sabia a pergunta que ela iria me fazer.

- É...Como você adivinhou sobre aquilo que eu sentia naquele momento? Sem ao menos me conhecer?! – indagou ainda sem tirar os olhos de mim.

- Bem, pra começar, uma pessoa quando vai ver a nova casa, não vai sozinha, certo?! Ela sempre vai acompanhada, seja por uma amiga, ou um familiar. Mas você nem com familiares estava.

Ela se encolheu. Olhou para suas mãos que estavam unidas na mesa. Falou alguma coisa baixinho que eu não entendi direito.

- Huun?!

Eu já sabia o que ela estava sentindo. Tinha noção do que ela tinha passado.

- Sakura, se quiser pode desabafar comigo. Mas se não, é normal que eu entenda. Porque você mal me conheceu, não sabe meu passado e da onde eu vim.

Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça. Então era melhor mudarmos de assunto. Se eu começasse a falar do meu passado, talvez ela fosse falar do dela. Mas do jeito que aquela pessoa me dissera, não seria tão fácil assim.

- Você tem ótimas flores aqui no seu jardim. – sorri mudando de assunto e olhando em volta para o jardim.

Ela levantou a cabeça e com o mais meigo gesto me disse como havia arranjado as flores. Contou-me da história de cada uma. Praticamente nosso primeiro encontro foi falado de flores. Porém eu não me interessava em saber da história de nenhuma daquelas flores, desejava saber sobre aquela flor que estava na minha frente contando histórias de outras flores que não chegavam a sua beleza, ao seu aroma... E por mais que ela contasse aqueles relatos botânicos que não me interessavam nenhum pouco, isso não me cansava, porque a voz dela era doce e linda. Ela me prendia, e sei que ela não tinha essa intenção, mas se ela continuasse eu iria virar totalmente o seu prisioneiro.


	5. Passatempo

**Parte1 – A história da Hime**

Desde aquele encontro no jardim as coisas mudaram entre eu e Sakura. Foi tudo muito mágico, desde o primeiro beijo até o primeiro aniversário de casamento. Nada aconteceu de pronto, foi um tempo gradual que levei até conquistar o coração da garota com quem eu queria ter um relacionamento, uma família. Porem depois de tudo conseguido e vivido, algo ainda faltava. Não estava terminado. Não havia nada definido. Tudo na verdade ainda começava.  
A história de Sakura surpreende, ela fora feliz, entretanto um trágico acidente acabara com a vida daqueles que fora especial a ela. E, o que eu queria apenas era trazer a felicidade de volta a ela. Nem que me custasse um preço muito alto, e durasse por pouco tempo.

_*Flash Back*_

A história da Hime  
Sakura vivera sua infância na Inglaterra com seu pai Clow Reed, dono de uma empresa de carros muito luxuosos. Sua mãe Nadehisko morrera de câncer logo após seu nascimento. Toya era seu irmão mais velho que ela amava muito. Apesar da perda da mãe a família era feliz. Entretanto a felicidade não durou muito tempo, no aniversário de 15 anos de Sakura, resolveram ir viajar e não fazer uma festa, pois ela não tinha muitos amigos apenas a família que amava muito. Na viajem, o carro de Clow capotou ao encontrar no meio da estrada um animal morto. Sakura foi a única sobrevivente do acidente. Desde aquele dia ela se tornou uma pessoa ainda mais fechada. Porem apesar de todo o sofrimento ela não deixou seu lado meigo e afetivo.  
Clow deixou um testamento onde declarava que a herança seria dada aos filhos, como Toya também não havia sobrevivido ao acidente fatal tudo fora deixado a ela, entretanto ela só teria o dinheiro quando ela completasse 21 anos, ou até se casar. A partir dali então tudo ficou por conta de um tutor, muito amigo de Clow e um ótimo funcionário da empresa de automóveis.

Fye D. Flowright era esse tutor. Porem ele não poderia cuidar de Sakura como se fosse alguém de sua família, ele era apenas alguém que cuidava das suas finanças. Então ele contratou Yuuko para trabalhar e ser governanta da casa de Sakura.  
O tempo fora passando e a vida de Sakura se resumia em colégio e casa, não tinha amigos e quase não aproveitava a sua adolescência, a única pessoa em que ela agora amava e acreditava era Yuuko. Criara um grande elo com ela, a relação das duas passará a ser mais que patroa e empregada, Yuuko até chegava a tomar as decisões por Sakura, eram verdadeiras amigas.  
Sakura ainda viveu na mesma residência em que sua família vivia até os seus 18 anos, quando conseguiu seu passaporte resolveu deixar tudo a mão de Fye. Queria viver em uma nova cidade, ter uma nova vida, Yuuko então lhe dera a idéia de irem morar em Paris, Sakura concordará.

_*Fim Flash Back*_

Cheguei ao meu apartamento praticamente com a minha camisa do lado direito toda molhada de tanto que ela chorou em meus ombros. Soluçava a cada lembrança de seu passado. Mas a partir daquele momento eu havia me tornado seu amigo. Entretanto eu não queria a sua amizade, eu queria mais, o meu propósito era ser algo a mais dela.  
Então chegou o dia dela me fazer perguntas sobre o meu passado. Era o que eu temia. Não devia contar sobre minha história, se dissesse eu poderia estar jogando fora todo laço de amizade que havia criado com ela até aquele instante. Tive que criar uma história, contei que eu era escritor e escrevia vários livros, entretanto nenhum fizera sucesso. Então um dia os joguei no mar e resolvi começar do zero uma vida nova. E para começar disse a ela que eu queria aquela mansão.

Sobre a minha vida social eu não menti. Era de classe media baixa. "Como você iria comprar a mansão?" Foi a pergunta que ela me fez. Falei que emprestaria do banco e iria pagando o empréstimo nem que fossem prestações que durassem a minha vida inteira. A cada palavra dita a ela sobre minha história contada ora em mentiras e em partes verdadeiras apertava-me o coração. Muito. Omitir fatos concretos para alguém que gostava, alguém especial. Se eu dissesse tudo o que já vivi, ela iria do mesmo jeito gostar de mim? Não. A verdade era mais cruel do que essa mentira. Jamais ela iria saber a realidade.  
Sobre a minha família, dissera que vivi a vida inteira em um orfanato, até eu completar 18 anos quando eles tiveram que me mandar embora. Isso também não era mentira eu realmente convivi com aquelas crianças medíocres daquele orfanato. Fiz apenas uma amizade inesquecível, eu sempre admirava aquele garoto, ele escrevia lindos poemas, poesias, fazia citações que até as freiras do orfanato ficavam admiradas. Entretanto ele fora adotado aos 16 anos. Todos ficaram impressionados com a adoção dele, porem eu sabia que era por causa do seu talento. Adotaram o talento e não a pessoa em si, pobre Ryuudo.

_**Parte 2 – O Primeiro Beijo**_

O tempo foi passando, riamos e chorávamos. Éramos verdadeiros amigos. Eu e Sakura já não conseguíamos viver um longe do outro. Foi então que Yuuko me disse que Sakura estava apaixonada por mim. Fiquei contente com aquela noticia. Yuuko também não disfarçava, estava feliz, muito feliz. Afinal conquistei a mulher que eu queria ter a muito tempo. A parte mais difícil do plano estava concreta. Agora não teria mais como voltar atrás. Aquele sentimento já estava no coração de Sakura. Eu o plantei em seu coração e Sakura sem autoconfiança e sem opinião própria foi regando ele. A cada encontro, a cada atenção que eu dava a ela, a cada palavra...

_*Flash Back*_

Estávamos na sala de estar da mansão de Sakura onde havia um lindo piano, então perguntei a ela se sabia tocar, me dissera que não. Mas eu sabia tocar, uma musica em especial, a que eu dizia que era a minha musica favorita, quando disse a ela qual era, coincidência, era a mesma musica favorita dela. Sentei-me no piano e comecei a tocar a canção. Então a voz dela recuou pela sala, uma voz doce, linda, encantadora...

_"kiss me sweet  
I'm sleeping in silence  
all alone  
in ice and snow  
in my dream  
I'm calling your name  
you are my love..."_

Ao ultimo toque do piano, Sakura estava se pondo em lagrimas, peguei então naquele lindo rosto. Um beijo doce. Beijei-a suavemente nos lábios, sentindo ternura nos movimentos, acariciando sua face e nuca. Finalmente consegui aquilo que eu queria. E ela correspondia o meu beijo.

Depois daquela cena pedi desculpas, e ela imóvel no mesmo lugar, muito corada, disse: "não se desculpe...eu..." A interrompi: "Sakura o que sinto por você é especial, por favor eu sei que fiz besteira, eu sou seu amigo e sei que você não quer mais do que isso..." Parei vendo ela caminhar na minha direção dizendo: "Não, Syaoran eu amo-te." Abracei-a então! Era o começo de uma história de amor.

*Fim Flash Back*

_**Parte 3 – Casamento**_

O casamento foi simples, apenas no cartório. Sem muitos convidados, os delas estavam presentes, e os meus?! A maioria daquelas pessoas nunca havia visto na vida. Planejamento perfeito. Sakura se tornava então a Senhora Li, logo toda a sua fortuna iria ser entregue a ela. Fye não concordava muito, no dia em que nos conhecemos ele me olhava com desdém, porem eu logo conquistei a sua confiança, com uma ajuda em especial. Sakura estava muito feliz. Esse também foi um belo argumento para Fye dar logo o consentimento da herança. Mas alguém, outra pessoa, estava muito, muito mais feliz com isso! Alguém que eu cansadamente ouvia suas gargalhadas, sua alegria imensa, seu egoísmo, nosso egoísmo. Um alguém que mexia muito com meu coração e com minha cabeça. Um Alguém...


	6. Vidas

Sakura estava tendo aulas de piano. Uma professora estava lhe dando aulas na mansão. Eu observava agora do jardim pela janela, onde eu via perfeitamente ela tocar a sua musica preferida. Como ela tocava bem, perfeitamente bem. Antes de conhecer Sakura, eu havia tido aulas de piano. Tivera que saber tocar aquela musica rápido. Era algo indispensável. Foi o ápice! Mas Sakura levava mais jeito com o piano. A professora Oruha ensinava como nenhuma outra professora pianista. Sakura tocava com suas mãos delicadas em cada tecla do piano, e a cada som que fluía eu fui ficando cada vez mais encantado. Que sensação estranha, o que era? Como algo invadindo meu coração, junto com uma dor grande, era como se o que estava previsto fosse me ferir gravemente. Eu a olhava com aquele sorriso, o mesmo do primeiro dia em que a conheci. Ela nunca mudara comigo, não fora falsa, ela sempre foi a Sakura. Isso remoia ainda mais meu coração, fazia com que eu me sentisse culpado... Mas porque a culpa?! Não era pra eu me sentir assim. Eu só tinha certeza de algo: já estava feito, e não havia mais volta.

- Syaoran...eu te amo - disse sorrindo ao me ver observando-a na janela, apenas movendo os lábios de forma tão clara que pude entender cada uma de suas palavras, como se elas tivessem sido sussurradas ao pé do meu ouvido, podia até jurar ter escutado a doce voz dela.  
Olhava com aquele olhar meigo, as esmeraldas de seu olhar que me prendia. Eles foram logo de mim para a professora que a ensinava atentamente. E naquele momento eu queria ter dito aquelas palavras a ela. Mesmo que ela as ouvisse, eu iria jogar tudo. Será que ela me perdoaria? Entretanto não conseguia, não tinha coragem, não poderia. Meu coração começou a ficar atormentado.  
Eu amo sim, eu a amo e mais ninguém. Não essas palavras são apenas dela. De mais ninguém. Alguém então me tirou daquele transe.

...

"EU TE AMO". O meu grito ecoou pelo quarto, agora vazio, óbvio que ela não ouvira, o piano tocava uma música agradável, eu sozinho olhei-me no espelho de Sakura onde a via com os belos vestidos e as camisolas que lhe caiam bem. Perguntei-me: o que eu havia tornado? Essa é mesmo a vida que eu quero? Olhei para as roupas que vestia. Sorri. Sim, esta é a vida que eu quero. Eu sempre a amei. Nunca vou deixar de amá-la. Não vai haver outra substituta. NUNCA. "...Ela é meu amor..." Como diz a canção favorita da Sakura. Então comecei a ouvir outra canção que Sakura tocava, mas alem do fluir de seus dedos sobre o piano eu também ouvia sua doce voz. Me tomado pela aquela emoção, a dúvida plainou de novo sobre meu coração. A o amor... A quem pertence esse meu amor?!  
Sai do quarto com o coração apertado. Na sala de estar Sakura tocava e cantava docemente, a música era linda. De olhos fechados, ouvindo seu canto de sereia, meu coração suspirava...

Sem nem mesmo um sussurro da sua canção, nessa tarde fatídica  
nós dois despertamos e nos tornamos um só  
Pela primeira vez aprendemos o significado da felicidade  
Leve-me para longe...

- Senhor Li telefone para o senhor... - Yuuko me interrompeu.  
- A sim...- Yuuko me fitava- Com licença- Disse para Sakura e para a professora Oruha.  
Meu coração, aos poucos, voltou a bater como de costume.


	7. Exames

O sol entrava quarto adentro. Eram mais ou menos seis da manha quando acordei. Aquele dia estava lindo. Era um grande dia. Meu coração batia aceleradamente. Eu estava nervoso. Ao olhar o rosto da bela mulher que dormia ao meu lado fiquei ainda mais nervoso. Não tem como voltar atrás. É tudo ou nada.

- Bom Dia Sakura! – sorri.

Sakura se debruçava na cama, e soltou um bocejo, quando a surpreendi com um belo café da manhã. Havia frutas e pães que ela mais gostava. E não podia faltar a sua bebida da manha favorita. Leite.

- Ohh Syaoran, que lindo! – Seu sorriso era encantador, até quando ele duraria?!

- Você que é... - não consegui terminar.

- Amor, eu não vou comer muito não... Estou nervosa, fazer exames médicos me deixa assim. Vou tomar apenas um copo de leite. - Fiquei mais nervoso ainda. – O que foi amor?!

- Bem não é nada... é que... Sakura... São apenas alguns Raios Xis que você esta indo fazer.

- É você esta certo... Este medo para que não é?! Afinal eu vou tirar essa dor terrível nas costas que eu ando sentindo...

- Sim... Você não irá sentir mais elas. – Disse sorrindo. - Agora tome seu copo de leite.

Dizendo isso Sakura tomou até a última gota do leite. Ela gostava mesmo dessa bebiba. É fonte de vitaminas e contribui muito para a saúde metabólica.

- O que foi amor?! – perguntou me Sakura ao ver meu sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Amor hoje é um dia importante.

- Importante?!

- A nada. –disse olhando para o relógio. - Veja só já ta quase na hora... Vamos Sakura se arrume.

Sakura foi tomar banho, e preparar-se para exames médicos que estavam previstos para aquela manhã. Havia semanas que ela não se sentia muito bem, tinha fortes dores na coluna. Então resolvera marcar alguns Raios Xis com seu médico particular.

- E ai amor, eu estou bonita?! – perguntou-me Sakura vestindo uma calça jeans apertada, com uma blusa cheia de babados da cor branca e um casaco marrom por cima.

- Esta linda amor... Como sempre estas linda. –Dizendo isso a puxei pelos meus braços, dei-lhe um beijo caloroso, suspirava no meio daquele beijo, ele era caloroso e confortante. Ela me correspondia da mesma maneira. Ficamos ali nos beijando há muito e muito tempo. Era como se o mundo tivesse parado e o que me importava era somente aquele momento. Quando essa sensação invadiu meu coração, fui parando de beijá-la, devagar e docemente, fazendo caricias e carinho com seu cabelo.

- Vá Sakura!- disse sorrindo.

Ela disse sussurrando no meu ouvido "Eu Te Amo" e saiu do quarto. Assim que ela fechou a porta, o vazio tomou conta de mim.

Lembrei-me daquele dia que aquela pessoa havia me dado os conselhos pra eu dizer a Sakura que amava, mas a verdade era que nunca a disse "eu te amo", não poderia dizer, não conseguia me expressar, tinha medo que se ela ouvisse isso ela iria na hora descobrir que era mentira. Olhei para as minhas mãos que a pouco fazia caricias a acariciou. Sakura, a flor mais bela do nosso jardim. A flor que começa a murchar. Olhei-me no espelho ainda no mesmo lugar onde eu a pouco havia lhe dado o ultimo beijo. Era pra mim me sentir realizado, afinal eu conseguira traçar o plano com perfeição. Entretanto sentia que algo não estava certo. Por quê?! Sem perceber com minhas mãos elevadas, naquele quarto frio, gélido, senti gostas de lágrimas escorrendo em meu rosto e pairando sobre minhas mãos. Recordei-me dos abraços de Sakura e de como ela era quente e como eu me sentia feliz ao seu lado. Feliz! Sim eu era feliz. E naquele quarto vazio percebi que o que acabara de fazer fora uma grande besteira . Vi o copo de leite sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama onde era o ninho de amor de Sakura e eu. Então deduzi que a dona do meu coração só podia ser ela. Ela, Sakura era ela! Não! Não era Sakura, a dona não podia ser... Só existia uma. Mais desde aquele dia, o piano, a canção, não desde o dia que nós nos conhecemos... Sakura... Não!

Sai do quarto correndo. Desci as escadas. Yuuko apareceu na sala e abriu a porta. Eu via Sakura já abrindo a porta de seu carro, virou e acenou para mim. Yuuko acenou e mandou um beijo para ela. Eu não consegui me mexer. Olhava para Yuuko e para Sakura ao mesmo tempo. Yuuko então de forma brusca fechou a porta e começou a dançar na sala em círculos, dançava sem musica nenhuma, ela começou a gargalhar, ria muito alto. Ela não parava com isso. Meu coração ia se fechando e minha vontade era de...de...

- Yuuko para com isso! - gritei

Mais ela não me ouvia, dançava feliz e sorria, parecia bêbada, mais ela não estava, estava sóbria e muito feliz. O plano finalmente estava finalizado. Porem eu não estava feliz, porque definitivamente o meu coração não era da Yuuko.


	8. Lágrimas

Yuuko cantarolava na sala, eu não agüentei, meu coração e minha razão eram um só e eu amava apenas aquela pessoa, mais ninguém. Porque?! Sai em disparada para onde Sakura estava ... Ela ainda não havia saído. Ela estava no chão agonizando. Segurava a porta do carro aberta mais que podia. A gargalhada da Yuuko me remoída por dentro. Eu não conseguia ver mais nada na minha frente. Eu via Sakura morrer... e não tinha mais como eu salva-la. Sai da porta da frente em disparada e corri ate os seus braços. Peguei-a do chão onde agonizava, seus momentos finais de vida chegavam e eu não suportava aquela dor no meu coração. "Desculpe-me" foram as palavras que eu disse a ela.

Ela não conseguia falar nada. Devia ser insuportável a dor que ela sentia. Aquele veneno era infalível, mais fazia a pessoa sofrer durante alguns minutos antes da sua morte. Entretanto ela conseguiu sorrir. Aquilo foi como uma flecha em meu coração. Não suportei a dor. Gritei "Não." E repetia para ela. "Não me deixe, por favor,". Ela sorria. Lágrimas correram sobre minha bochecha. As mãos dela que se apertavam chegaram ate meu rosto limpando minhas lágrimas como sinal para eu não ficar triste. E naquele momento ela deu seu último suspiro. O último canto do pássaro foi ouvido naquela mesma hora. A mais bela flor do jardim daquela mansão morreu, murchou-se e nunca mais brotará uma nova em meu coração. Chorei, muito, chorei como nunca havia chorado na minha vida. Yuuko abriu a porta frente: "Encenação" era o que ela pensava. Porém eu sentia mesmo a dor de ter perdido alguém, de ter perdido a pessoa que mais amo nesse mundo. Eu te amo Sakura. Minha Sakura. Agora é tarde. Você nunca ouviu e nunca ouvirá eu dizendo a você que Eu Te Amo. Porque essa é a verdade, porque eu te amo demais, e aquele que te ama te machucou, te matou, me sentia como se eu tivesse pegado uma flor daquele jardim e amassasse com as minhas próprias mãos, era repugnante, por causa da ambição, do egoísmo, do desejo carnal. Eu dissera "eu te amo" a pessoa errada. E eu que temia tanto em dizê-las para alguém que não amasse. E dizia a todo tempo para aquela que nunca as mereceu.

A polícia chegará ao local, Kurogane o delegado falava comigo palavras que eu não entendia, eu estava acabado e não queria saber de nada. Não queria soltar Sakura por nada desse mundo. Seu corpo era frio como mármore, mais ela ainda mantinha seu sorriso no rosto. Eu queria aquela estatua de mármore para mim. Não. Eu queria ouvi-la novamente, quero a ouvir tocar piano. "Já chega Syaoran". Ouvia os soluços de Yuuko ao meu lado. Soluços falsos. Soluços que pareciam distantes. "Já chega rapaz, vamos..." Kurogane me empurrava agora contra o corpo de Sakura. Eu a soltei e olhei em volta. Policias e mais policiais, Yuuko me olhava sorrindo, outrora virara e falava com o delegado chorando lagrimas falsas. Levantei-me da onde estava. Fui me afastando. Pessoas conhecidas de Sakura chegavam e me davam pesar, choravam, mais ninguém sentia dor maior que a minha. Fui me afastando. Os médicos, policiais foram cercando o corpo dela. Então sai correndo. Corria muito. Não olhei para trás para ver se alguém corria atrás de mim. Mas eu corria desesperado.


	9. Revelações

Conheci Yuuko em um bar na cidade de Paris. Dona de uma grande voz. Ela cantava e animava aquele bar. La estava ela conversando bebendo e de divertindo muito com amigos. Vestia um belo vestido vermelho decotado. Sua silhueta era de dar inveja a qualquer garota. Seus cabelos negros como a noite, iam até o seu quadril bem torneado. Não podia dispensar ela. Watanuki já a conhecia. Então foi bem fácil a aproximação. Yuuko ficava bêbada facilmente. Então a embebedamos, e foi ai que a fisguei. Na manha seguinte ela se fazia de desentendida, e não acreditava que tinha passado a noite comigo. Entretanto ela dizia que foi muito prazerosa, só que em troca disso ela queria algo. Foi ai que ela me contou da sua outra personalidade. Yuuko trabalhava para uma garota chamada Sakura, dona de uma grande fortuna, a única coisa que Yuuko queria era ser a dona daquela fortuna. Enquanto ela me explicava o plano, Yuuko se arrumava para o serviço. Era incrível a transformação. Aqueles cabelos longos dela na verdade eram uma peruca, seus cabelos eram demasiadamente curtos, se vestia como uma senhora comportada, e sua maquiagem era mínima. Seu plano era ainda mais assustador. Ela queria que eu me aproximasse de Sakura e que fizesse ela se apaixonar por mim. Fazer alguém se apaixonar era a coisa mais difícil do mundo. Mas ela tinha truques na manga. Ela me contara a história de Sakura, como ela se sentia seus gostos, atitudes, assim eu já entendia o que se passava e o que ela sofrera na vida, e poderia oferecer meu ombro amigo, depois eu iria afetá-la na canção, a musica era algo que significava muito para ela. Yuuko me ensinou a tocar a musica "You Are My Love", mais é claro que ela não era a minha preferida, entretanto era fundamental eu dizer isso a Sakura. A musica para Sakura era algo que lhe tocava na alma.

Enfim foi tudo planejado desde a compra da mansão até o copo de leite envenenado. Sim aquele copo de leite, aquele veneno que mesmo se abrirem o corpo dela e examinarem o leite que ela tomou não vão descobrir a existência dele. Aquela substancia que ao ser ingerida e misturada ao ácido que o estomago libera, causa náuseas e dores profundas, até atingirem seu coração e a veia arterial principal estourar. Tudo então estava traçado e eu não podia voltar atrás. Entretanto eu não previa que iria me apaixonar por ela. Achava que o meu coração pertencia a Yuuko, mas nunca pertencerá.


	10. Fim

Não sei por quanto tempo mais eu corri. Mais quando dei por mim estava no centro da cidade. Andava a esmo. Avistei uma biblioteca. Então aquele seria meu primeiro livro. Minha autobiografia. A mentira que contei a ela se tornaria verdade. Entrei, pedi a bibliotecária caneta e papel, ela me achou estranho mais não me importei, nada daquilo me importava mais. O que eu realmente queria eu não posso mais ter. Ela se foi.

Comecei então a escrever tudo desde o dia em que conheci Yuuko, a mulher que eu achava que amava, aquela maldita orgulhosa que só pensa nela. Ohh! Mas quem sou eu para pensar assim?! Eu sou o mais culpado de tudo isso. Ela teve a idéia mais fui eu que a coloquei em prática. Jamais vou me perdoar. Nunca.

Terminando de escrever. Sai logo da biblioteca desnorteado. Quem me visse nas ruas acharia que eu era algum bêbado. Mas eu queria logo terminar com isso. Não agüentava mais a pressão que minha consciência fazia. Cheguei na delegacia, alguém me reconhecera, aproximou-se chocado, perguntando-me onde eu havia estado, e que todos estavam preocupados comigo.

Preocupados com alguém que provocou a morte daquela que eles gostavam. Afastei-me deles rapidamente, entrei na sala do delegado, surpreendeu a me ver, acenei para não dizer nada, e joguei as anotações em cima da mesa dele. Sentei-me um pouco afastado e via-o lendo. A cada folha que ele folheava e lia ele menos olhava para a minha cara. Então quando terminou ele apenas levantou e disse ao policial que estava do meu lado: "Prendam-no".

As pessoas do lado, e por quem eu passava a caminho da cela não entendiam porque eu estava sendo preso. Entretanto logo saberiam que aquele casal perfeito da velha Paris na verdade, era tudo um grande golpe. Uma armada.

Na cela escura e fria, já não tinha mais lágrimas. Esgotaram-se. E a dor, essa dor que não passa. É uma marca, ferida que sangrará eternamente. Eu não queria mais pensar em mais nada. Queria dormir pra sempre. Queria estar ao seu lado Sakura, fechava os olhos e sentia o perfume dela. Minha flor. A flor que nunca mais nascerá de novo. Eu apenas tenho a certeza de que você morreu feliz. Eu te fiz feliz. Você me fez feliz. Porem você não soube, eu não soube que eu causei a minha própria infelicidade. Porque o meu orgulho foi maior, a minha soberba. Se eu não tivesse conhecido a Yuuko, se eu tivesse te conhecido primeiro. Tudo seria diferente minha flor. Porque eu te amo desde o primeiro dia que te vi. Aquele sentimento que tive quando te vi pela primeira vez era diferente, não sabia que era o amor, porque nunca havia sentindo ele antes. Porem foi da forma mais cruel que eu percebi foi te perdendo, ouvindo seus sussurros de agonia que eu percebi que te amava. Perdoe-me Sakura onde você estiver. E hoje se eu tivesse um desejo, pediria o meu último suspiro, para adormecer na eternidade, e acordar ao seu lado sem esta culpa.


End file.
